Milkshake Dreams
by giruveganus
Summary: It started with a milkshake and ended with a fetish.
1. Hazelnut Curse

**Milkshake Dreams**

**A/N:** Just a little somethin' between Souji/Yu and Yosuke. Why? Because Yosuke's the type of character I would mess with. I'm going to call him "Yu", since it's easier, and I come from the game-verse. Ugh, when the higurashi cry during the summer in this game… I can't help the shudder that rolls through me… Anyway, my milkshakes brings all the boys to the yard~

**W:** M, yaoi, lemon, language. Yum, I love mind-games. I don't own P4.

* * *

It all started with a milkshake.

One goddamned, cursed-as-fuck milkshake. The dry feeling in his mouth, the almost overbearing heat of his body which was beginning to concentrate in one certain area. It wasn't just any old cursed milkshake, though. It was _Yu's_ goddamned, cursed milkshake.

It was hot today, too. Gods, it was hot. Yosuke wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. It was the summer heat's fault too, damn it. The heat was all going to his head and making him do this and think this way.

It was the heat and the milkshake's fault that he was watching Yu. They were in the food court at Junes with Kanji for something he'd shamefully forgotten when Yu started slurping down that fucking shake.

It wasn't like Yu was doing anything else- just drinking it through a straw, holding the cup in one hand as he did- but Yosuke was drawn to it. He had an urge to just touch just lightly with his fingertips those lips of Yu's. That was all, nothing else…

Yu swallowed another bit of his drink.

Nothing at all…

_I bet his mouth tastes like vanilla._

…

…..!

_Damn it! What the hell's wrong with me?!_ He shot an unnoticed dirty look at Kanji, who was happily eating up his six Topsicles. _It's Kanji's fault! That sauna fucked up my thoughts!_

"Yosuke?" The sound of his name on Yu's tongue caused him to snap back into reality.

"Wh-what?" Yosuke stammered, hoping his face wasn't as red as he thought, because it felt like his skin was on fire.

"Is there somethin-"

"Hey Senpai! You think you could give me a discount on these Topsicles?!" Never had Yosuke been so grateful for Kanji's interruptions as he was now.

"How many of those are you gonna eat, damn?!" Yosuke snapped, trying to duck out from Yu's piercing gray gaze. It didn't work.

"It's hot as fuck out here!" Kanji shot back, biting on a Topsicle stick- those were all that was left of those stupid, sweet, frozen dairy cream sticks. "How can you stand it? I'm gonna melt!" He wiped the sweat off of his temple. "Shit."

Yu was still staring at him, still slurping that _fucking shake_. Yosuke was getting desperate. _I just need to get away for five minutes!_ _Stop staring at me, damn it!_ "…just _five_ more, alright, Kanji?"

"Thanks, Senpai!" Kanji literally jumped out his chair. He was about to run off, but Yosuke stopped him. "What?"

"Would Nanako-chan want some too?"_ No, Topsicles are not stupid! They're beautiful! They're a blessing! _Yosuke was glad he spent a week helping at the store now. He was also glad that Yu wouldn't say no because it was for Nanako-chan. _My trump card!_ Right now he was trying everything in his power to separate Yu from that shake.

When his friends left to go get their ice cream, Yosuke was filled with a brief false sense of relief. Yu would be back, of course… and the milkshake was sitting on the table. He stared at it, at the straw sticking out of the top.

_I bet it's vanilla. Yu seems like he would like that flavor…_

The straw. Yosuke swore it had some mysterious power, like Rise in a bikini. He kept thinking of Yu's lips around that straw, at the motions of Yu's throat as he swallowed. He was drawn to it.

_I…just wanna…_ Before he could stop himself, he was reaching across the table. His fingers brushed the smooth surface of the paper cup.

_I just…wanna touch it…_

The cup was in his hand now. He slid the fingers of his free hand slowly up the length of the straw, stopping a little bit away from the tip. The straw was cold, of course. Cold and plastic.

The tip of the straw was wet. He expected that. What he didn't expect was him touching it. Touching it… and his mouth going dry, thinking about Yu sucking on that straw.

_I just wanna be this shake…_

…_.._

_wait, what the hell am I thinking?!_

_Fuck it…_ Yosuke brought the straw to his lips. _…I'm just… I'm just gonna taste it._ He tasted the tip of the straw first. It was faintly sweet. It was Yu's spit.

There was a sudden throb in his pants. He sucked on the straw lightly, and the cold milkshake filled his mouth. It was a hazelnut milkshake.

It was fucking delicious.

"Dude! I didn't know you had this flavor- what the hell are you doing?"

Kanji's voice tore through the quiet summer ambiance. The straw was torn from his mouth. Yosuke slid the milkshake back across the table.

"Yosuke-senpai. What the hell were you doing?" Kanji asked again as he sat back down in his seat. He was holding four Topsicles in one hand and an opened one in his other hand. He was staring at Yosuke with concerned eyes. "Huh?"

"Wh-what did it look like?! I was tasting it!" His ears were burning- whether from his blood or the sun, Yosuke couldn't tell. "Um, where's Yu?"

"…okay." Kanji shrugged. "I think he was looking for a certain kind or somethin'. Anyway, I didn't know Junes had this flavor!" He proudly held up a pineapple-flavored Topsicle, looking quite pleased with himself.

The subtle sweetness of the milkshake was still on his tongue, and the ache was still in his pants, though it was dying down now.

"Thanks for the ice cream."

It was Yu's voice.

Yosuke looked over to see his friend coming towards them, a bag in his hand. He swallowed and tried to make his voice sound at least believably normal. "No problem."

Yu went for his drink as soon as he sat back down. Yosuke felt his stomach do a full back-flip. He tried not to focus too hard on the collar of Yu's white shirt that was sticking to his skin because of the sweat. No one said anything.

"There's less in here than I thought." Yu said after drinking a little.

Kanji cast an expectant glance at Yosuke before turning to Yu. "Senpai-oww!" He was cut off by Yosuke slamming his foot down on his. "What the h-"

"I'm sorry about partner! I accidentally spilled it! You want me to buy another one?" Yosuke interrupted, smiling in an attempt to hide his anxiety.

"…That's alright." Yu replied, a bit taken aback by Yosuke's sudden chipper behavior. "Hey, I gotta go meet someone anyway, so I'll see you later."

"Oh really? Well don't worry about the shake then, I'll take care of it, haha!" Yosuke said with a wave.

"What the fu-" Kanji started again, only to be interrupted once more.

"See you later, partner!"

"Yeah, bye Senpai." Kanji mumbled as Yu waved and walked away. He turned to Yosuke as soon as Yu was out of earshot. "The fuck was that for?!"

"Sometimes… you can really piss me the hell off, you know?" Yosuke grabbed Yu's milkshake off the table, warmth pooling into his stomach.

"I didn't do anything!" Kanji snapped. "You're the one who was-"

"Look- I need to get going! I'm sorry for all that shit, okay?! Bye!" He made sure to run away before Kanji could ask him any more questions.

* * *

Yosuke made sure his light was off when he settled into his room after he'd returned home. He still held Yu's shake, and as soon as he shut the door the straw was in his mouth, and his member was throbbing again.

_Shit._ He was sure no one would bother him- his parents were still at Junes, after all- but he still leaned back against his door. Yosuke hurriedly undid the button and the zipper on his pants. His member was begging greedily for attention, already wet at the head.

_Stupid bathhouse, stupid milkshake…fucking stupid…Yu…_Despite his thoughts, Yosuke took a sip of the milkshake that was warm by now, yet still delightfully sweet. And gods. _Fucking_ gods, Yu's mouth had been on this straw again. Knowing that alone was about to send him over the edge.

Swallowing, Yosuke wrapped his hand around his member. He tried to push Yu's face from his mind as he started to stroke himself. It didn't work, only caused more desire to pump straight to his dick. His strokes grew as fast as his breath. He was moaning softly by now.

He drank the rest of the milkshake, letting the thick substance coating his tongue.

…_Yu's milkshake…_

He gasped, feeling his release hitting him like a kick from Chie. White seemed to explode all around him, in his vision, on his fingers and on the floor.

He felt disgusting for what had only just transpired.

_I did not seriously jack-off to that shake. It's just a regular milkshake- even if it was Yu's… _

_Yu-_

_Shit!_

Angrily, he threw the empty cut halfway across the room. It wasn't enough. He needed to get rid of that _fucking cursed_ cup! He flicked on the light, and was blinded for a few seconds as it burned his eyes. He suddenly missed the comforting blanket of darkness. In the dark, everything was hidden. Maybe he should've stayed hidden. Yosuke found the milkshake cup next to his bookshelf (more full of other miscellaneous items than actual books). He raised his foot high and stomped on it until it was little more than a mass of wet red-and-white mush.

He was breathing heavily. He felt sick, the shake sloshing around queasily in his stomach.

_I'm not gay, damn it all!_

_It was just so hot today, and the shake was cold…_

_It wasn't because of Yu at all._

_Yeah, I was just hot._

Yet his hands were still sticky.

He was hard again.

He could still taste hazelnut on his tongue.

He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

* * *

Unfortunately, he had been right yesterday evening. Yosuke hadn't been able to sleep not one wink last night. No wait, he did get to sleep… for exactly five minutes before seeing Yu in his mind's eye. Those precious five minutes… that was his one wink. He wasn't able to focus on a damn thing, not even when Chie told him that he looked like he'd listened to Teddie's ridiculously lame puns all night and was then hit by a 18-wheeler, he'd mumbled something incomprehensible even to his own ears and passed out on his desk as soon as he sat down. Luckily enough, he was too tired to dream, so there was no Yu sauntering through his mind.

Everything had been going along well, until he was unceremoniously awakened by Mr. Morooka, better known as "King Moron".

"Hanamura! You think just because your father's some shitty manager of some shitty Junes that you can just sleep in my class?! Stop dreaming about girls and do some worthwhile work for once in your loser life!"

Yosuke sat up abruptly, causing a sharp pain to shoot through his head. He had successfully sent King Moron into one of his tirades.

"That goes for the rest of you, too! You all think just because you're teenagers you can just sit on your ass and chase girls…"

Already King Moron's words were fading into the background as Yosuke found himself focusing on the way Yu's collar sat against his skin.

He'd never noticed before how Yu slouched slightly in his seat, or the gentle rise of his torso when he breathed.

_Shit._

_Why must the milkshake incident torment me from beyond the trashcan?!_

_It's your fault Yu! It's your fault I've been cursed!_ Yosuke thought bitterly, though deep inside he knew it wasn't _all_ Yu's fault, but he was being stubborn and instead glowered at the back of his friend's head. _Why did you have to come to school today?!_

He noticed Yu was writing something in his notebook, and so the teacher wouldn't call him out on it, Yosuke aspired to do the same. He started writing… though he wasn't taking notes.. He wasn't writing anything that made even a shred of sense.

He accidently bumped his knee on the back of Yu's chair and the warmth that shot up his leg from the furniture went straight into the pit of his stomach.

_Oh come on._

_You can't get hard from a warm chair! That's just not right!_

He was being hypersensitive. Yosuke thought that if he just ignored the problem, it would go away. His writing looked… delirious… at best, but he kept writing anyways. He just hoped he wasn't writing anything about Yu.

"Narukami!" Suddenly King Moron yelled in the midst of his lecture. Yosuke actually didn't hear the question, just Yu's name.

Yu is up and out of the chair in record timing. Yosuke didn't know why his friend stood in the first place; no one else bothered to. The thoughts leave him as Yu starts to speak.

Yosuke had never thought that Yu's voice was sexy. He never thought he would become attracted to his "partner in crime" either. _What the hell._ His member stirred to life and one throb sucks the blood from the rest of his body. _This can't be happening. This isn't because of Yu. It's because of Yukiko and Chie's skirts!_ Somewhere in the back of his mind, his shadow stirred, _"They always wear those skirts. It's a part of their uniform."_ He wanted to bang his head on the desk, but stopped from doing so, or he would attract the attention of the vulture. The oddly large, ugly, fucking annoying vulture… King Moron.

Yu sat back down and the vulture is satisfied with its meager pickings. Yu gave the correct answer, King Moron moves on, and Yosuke thinks his problems are over.

The steady throb in his pants states otherwise. He needed to get rid of this fast, and he glared at the back of Yu's head. _Damn it, Yu… it's your fault I'm thinking like this!_ He knows it's not really, but it makes him feel better. Yosuke presses his knee into the back of Yu's chair. Contact against the warm wood causes him to gasp quietly, and the student next to him looks over, but doesn't care enough to ask.

_Again._

The thought is aggressive. Yosuke obeyed like a slave to his own dark will. _Just one more time._

Once more, he pressed his knee to the back of Yu's chair…and nearly doubled over in pleasure. He could feel that his pants were wet now, just a little…_shit._

There were still several minutes before break…Yosuke just hoped that he wouldn't explode before then.

As soon as he was able to, Yosuke was out of the door and down the hall on his way to the restroom. He had to take care of his little problem right away, or risk what remained of his dignity. Once he was in the safe isolation of one of the stalls, he thought that his problems would end.

"Yosuke, you alright?"

Honestly, Yosuke wanted to bang his head against the wall in frustration. _Why must the universe torment me so?!_ His dick throbbed in his hand at the sound of Yu's voice. He had been just finishing up when Yu decided to come sauntering in and inquire about his well-being. What the hell, was Yu doing this purposely? His frustration quickly boiled into anger.

"What the fuck! Yu, do you make it your personal business to follow me around?! I'm _not_ your bitch! Leave me alone already!" That wasn't entirely true. Apparently, his body _was_ happy to become Yu's slave if the silver-haired boy asked, but Yosuke himself…was…unwilling…

_Actually, being Yu's bitch wouldn't be so bad…_

…

...

_Wait, what?! No!_

Yu was not put off by his outburst, Yosuke could tell. He heard Yu sigh before damning Yosuke to a doomed existence with his next declaration.

"I'll come by your place later." Yu's tone was even. "Then you can tell me what the problem is."

Anger bristled inside of him, but Yosuke knew that for one, he wouldn't say no to his partner's self-invitation. Even if he did… Yu would show up anyway. He swallowed at the thought of being alone with Yu… in his room…shit. This evening spelled death in the form of his friend. It made Yosuke seriously consider running away, but he refused to be a coward. _Bring it on, damn universe! Bring it on! I'll show you what for, damn it! I'm not gay!_


	2. Hazelnut Challenge

**A/N**: Not dead! I'm so, _so_ sorry for the long wait. I've been comatose from school (and then… I was on the meme...ah hahaha, good stuff!). Please enjoy! Thanks to everyone who read this fic! I can't tell you how happy I am that some people actually liked it! Seeing the reviews and getting the emails made me so beary happy!

* * *

_Bring it off! I beg of you!_ The doorbell rang again and Yosuke tried begging the gods of the infinite universe once more. _I beg of you- send Yu home!_

His prayers went unanswered. The doorbell rang yet again, and Yosuke gathered his courage and resolve. _I'm gonna withstand this, damn it all! I'm not gay! I don't like Yu!_ He wrapped his hand around the doorknob and slowly turned it. The metal felt heavy and cold in his hand as he opened the door. "Hey partner-" Yosuke stopped his fake, nervous greeting when he saw the white-and-red, sweating paper cup in Yu's hand. Not to mention the straw. The fucking straw. "-you…you went for a drink, huh?"

"Nanako and I got some milkshakes earlier."

"O-oh, that's nice." Of course. _Of course!_ He screamed in his head, wanting to tear out his hair in sheer frustration. _Of course you went to get milkshakes, you fucking bastard!_

Yu was staring at him curiously. "Aren't you going to let me in?" He took a swallow of his milkshake. Yosuke swallowed shallowly, trying to moisten his throat. _Gods. I want to touch those lips._ "Yosuke?"

_...but hell no, I'm not going to let you in._ "Right! Come…on in."

…_shit._

This was shaping up to be an uncomfortable evening. Damn. He should've asked his dad if he needed any help at Junes today. If he had busy, he wouldn't have time to think about Yu. He wouldn't even be here right now. And Yosuke definitely wouldn't have time for the erection he got whenever Yu talked or did whatever shit he'd been doing that had the brown-haired boy so hot and bothered.

For several agonizing minutes, Yosuke sat on the sofa in his room chatting about God-knows-what. He was past the point of making sense. Still, Yu responded and nodded as if he were making somewhat comprehensive sentences, so Yosuke assumed he was indeed not babbling like a crazy person.

Everything grinds to a halt when Yu asks the one question Yosuke was trying so hard to avoid.

"What's the matter, Yosuke?" You've been acting really strange lately." There's sincerity in those piercing gray eyes of his, and Yosuke almost tells the truth.

Almost. No, instead he just bullshits. "St-strange? What you talkin' 'bout, partner? You're the one that's been acting weird!" Yes, he sounded _really_ convincing when he said that, ending the sentence with nervous laughter.

"…right. The problem's got something to do with me, doesn't it?" Yu had been standing across from him, but now he walked over and sat down on the sofa next to his friend. Yosuke thought he was going to have a heart attack; his heart was beating so rapidly. Not that he wouldn't welcome it. _Gods, take me now… I'm all yours._ He felt heat rush to his face when Yu had the nerve to lean in closer, cornering Yosuke on the sofa.

"It's definitely got something to do with me, right, Yosuke?" His voice was low, but confident, like he knew _exactly_ what Yosuke's problem was. There was an irritating little smirk on Yu's face that caused anger to flare within the brown-haired boy. Before Yosuke can snap back, Yu's cellphone rings like a message from the gods.

"I'll be back. Sorry about this." Yu looked slightly disappointed, but took out his phone anyway. Like the "polite" boy he is, Yu leaves the room after he picks up.

This wasn't the first time he'd been saved by a phone. Yosuke was grateful to the high heavens to be alone. He almost thinks it's a sign from the universe-that the gods haven't abandoned him…until he lays his eyes on the milkshake sitting on the table, with the straw sticking out at the top. A pang of warmth in his stomach almost causes him to double over. His member stirs to life in his pants at the thought of Yu's lips around that straw.

_Oh fuck._ It feels as if the milkshake itself is calling to him. _"You know that you want it, Yosuke… Yu's straw…"_

He wants to resist, and is successful in his wavering resolve for several seconds before the steady throb of his member gets to him.

_Only for a few secs. I just need to… jack-off for a few seconds. Then I won't have to do this anymore, I swear!_ Slowly, Yosuke reaches for the milkshake across from him. This time, there was no Kanji to tell on him, just the silence of his room. Like last time, he tastes the tip of the straw. Yu's saliva is very faintly sweet.

_Am I doomed to forever have a straw-spit fetish? Shit, that doesn't even sound right…_ Yosuke thinks bitterly as he takes a sip of the shake. It's a green tea milkshake this time.

Just like the last one, this one is fucking delicious. His member was throbbing painfully by now, straining against the confines of his clothes. Yosuke rubbed his hand against the bulge, pressing into the fabric lightly.

"…ohh…fuuuuck…" He moaned around the straw in his mouth, rubbing faster, and thinking of the warmth of Yu's chair. He takes another sip of the shake, his whole body twitching from the pleasure rushing through him. Yosuke leaned his head back onto the sofa, his back arching slightly as he did so, moaning again.

Unfortunately, he had to stop now or risk exposure. He stopped, opened his eyes and settled back down, exhaling heavily. His eyes locked with gray ones as he moved to put the shake back in its original spot. Yosuke immediately froze when he saw Yu standing in the doorway, his expression _quite_ amused. _**HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT! HE SAW!**_His mind went straight into full panic mode, while he sat there dumbly, not sure what to do. _Throw something at him! _He saw the shake out of the corner of his eye. _Throw the shake! Yeah-_ a semi-pleasant vision of Yu covered in that subtly sweet, pale green shake passed through his mind. _Wet. He's all wet. And he'll get sticky as it dries. I bet he'd taste like that milkshake-ah, goddammit! I'm starting to think it's not just Yu's straw. I think…I must be possessed. Yeah, by the vengeful spirit of some weird homo! Why must my life be cursed?! _A few moments of awkward silence passed- it was obvious that Yu was waiting for Yosuke to do something.

"Wh-what?!" Yosuke stammered, swallowing hard. He could feel that his face was burning red. "…how long have you been standing there?!"

"Long enough." Yu closed the door behind him and suddenly Yosuke feels as if he were trapped in a cage at the mercy of a dangerous beast. The question was…who was the beast- him or Yu? Well… judging from how Yu was looking at him, like he was a slab of meat and his partner was a tiger, Yosuke guessed it was Yu.

The other boy was steadily coming closer, eyes alight with dark excitement. Yosuke had nowhere to run. "Did you enjoy your masturbatory fantasy with my milkshake? Or actually… it was my straw that _really_ got you off, wasn't it?" Yu's voice was laced with cold delight, and his eyes seemed to see straight through the boy sitting on the couch. He stopped right in front of Yosuke and grabbed the shake off the table. "Was it gooood, Yosuke?" His voice turned mocking as he took a sip of his shake.

"…shut up." Yosuke's voice was quiet, quivering with anger. _What the hell, Yu…you…you have no right to tease me!_ He stared down at the floor, furious now, his own blood seeming to boil.

"Would you like it if I did this?" Yu licked the straw from the base of the cup to the tip. He did it slowly, and the blush that had spread over Yosuke's face grew deeper.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Before he could stop himself, Yosuke was on his feet, slugging Yu in the jaw. The force of it caused the silver-haired boy to stumble back, the milkshake falling from his hand and landing heavily on the floor, causing the top to come off and its content to spill onto the carpet. Yosuke was breathing heavily, unable to stop now. "The fucking hell, Yu… you have _no right_ to mock _me_!"

Yu touched his sore cheek gingerly before turning to face Yosuke. The look on his face made the once-hot blood in the other boy's veins turn to ice. Even so, Yosuke was determined not to back down. He noticed the blood dribbling down from Yu's bottom lip and looked down at his fist. That's right. Yosuke had forgotten that he wore rings on that hand. His silver ring was stained red now, but he damn sure wasn't going to apologize.

Yu stared at Yosuke for a few more seconds, his face having hardened into an icy mask. He looked calm, but his eyes were burning. Yosuke could feel the weight of that stare pressing down on him, but he refused to be crushed by it. Yu rushed at him and he was able to dodge the first blow, but not the second. Yu was as strong as he expected, maybe a little more, and the force of the blow caused Yosuke to fall onto his back on the couch. His face hurt like a bitch. Yu was staring down at him before he could focus his vision. "So…what're you…gonna do, Yu?" He could taste blood in the back of his mouth. "…'cause I can fight if you wanna fight."

"_You_ punched _me_." Yu replied, his tone neutral. "You're the one who wants to fight. Why?"

"Yeah…you're right." Yosuke mumbled, holding up his hand to look at his stained ring. "I wanna fight… 'cause it's _your_ fault."

"For what?" Yu was coming closer and closer until he was practically hovering over the other boy. "That's what you haven't told me."

"…y-you saw me, didn't you? Stop with the mind games already…" The anger was threatening to fizzle out of him. Yosuke didn't want that. With anger controlling his thoughts, he could ignore the undeniable _pull_ he felt towards Yu, and how his body reacted when his partner was near.

"I saw you, yes, but I want to hear you say it." Yu said, his voice level. He jabbed his leg in between Yosuke's. "Go on, Yosuke… tell me what you want."

"…no…get the fuck off of me…" Gods, he wanted to punch himself in the face. His voice had come out weak and strangled. He gripped the couch underneath him, swallowing, his throat feeling thick.

"What was that?" Yu asked with a smirk, rubbing his knee against Yosuke's crotch, causing a soft moan to come from the other. "I didn't hear you."

"S-seriously, Yu… thi-this isn't fucking funny!" Yosuke snapped, gasping as Yu grinds his knee against his crotch again, harder this time. He was hard again. He wanted to push Yu off, he really did…or at least he thought he did.

"I must be going deaf; I can't hear a damn thing." Yu removed his knee, to which Yosuke gave a relieved sigh, only to suck in his breath when Yu straddled him instead. "There's something poking me here." The silver-haired boy said, beginning to grind against a frustrated Yosuke.

"…Yu! …ah, fuck…" _Gods of the universe, kill me now…because Yu's intent on doing it himself._ Yosuke groaned as Yu squeezed him with his legs, his body somehow pressing closer. He reached up and grabbed onto Yu's arms, his fingers digging into the skin. The friction, fuck, the friction of the clothes separating their bodies, of the warmth of Yu's ass and his member practically begging to be freed, was making him lose his mind. At this point, regardless of whether he said it or not, if he was gay or straight, he wanted to fuck Yu into oblivion.

"Wow, it feels like it's going to break through any moment now and impale me." Yu licked his bottom lip, the blood having dried by now. "Is that what it wants, Yosuke?" He pressed a finger to his lips in faux wonder. "Somehow, I don't think that's what _you_ want." He licked his finger, reached down and trailed it down against the other's neck. Despite his words, he didn't stop rubbing against Yosuke.

"…goddamn it, Yu!" Yosuke practically roared, the painful throb of his member becoming overwhelming. "I want you, d-damn it!"

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Yu said with a satisfied smirk. "I'll give you what you've been begging for." He slid off of Yosuke, who breathed a sigh relief. His relief was short-lived for the second time. The interruption came in the form of that fucking straw.

"Y-Yu…what's the straw for…?" Yosuke asked, his tone suspicious and apprehensive as Yu approached him with the straw from his split milkshake in his hand.

Yu gave the straw one nice, long lick that caused Yosuke's member to pulsate against the fabric of his pants. "You don't trust me, Yosuke?"

"…I just…wanna know what the fuck is up with that straw." Yosuke breathed out slowly, trying not to buck as Yu rubbed his hand against his member again. "I trust you…I think…" He let out a startled gasp when his partner quickly undid the bonds on his pants before undoing his own. He swallowed, his heart hammering against his ribs. "Y-Yu…you're…you're going to stick 'it' inside me, right?"

"Unless you want to fuck me." Yu replied nonchalantly as he hooked his fingers under the elastic band on Yosuke's underwear. "Anyway, yes, I am. You can't possibly think I wasn't tempted by your little performance earlier." He smiled pleasantly and his eyes flashed. He pulled the other boy's pants down along with his underwear.

Yosuke flinched as the cold air hit his now-freed member. "…ah…h-hey, wait-" He was interrupted as Yu kissed him, the other's hand pushing his shirt up as far as it would go. Those lips he'd wanted to touch so much, they were now on his…Yosuke felt his stomach tremble in delight. He dominated the kiss, his mouth moving against Yu's hungrily, but the latter didn't seem to mind. The kiss broke when Yu tore away to place kisses along Yosuke's neck instead, his hands roaming all over the warm body underneath him.

"…ah…Yu…_Yu_," Yosuke moaned loudly when he felt his partner's tongue against his neck, rubbing the skin until it was tender. His body arched up into Yu's touches, and his breath caught in his throat. "…Yu. Stop…"

"What's the matter?" Yu asked, pulling back. "Are you scared?"

"Um, well yeah…but that's not it." Yosuke took a deep breath, trying to calm his breathing down a bit. He was successful. "If you keep doing that… I'm gonna come."

"Then come."

Okay, well, he expected that kind of response from Yu. "Dude…you're not going to…that's embarrassing."

"You're saying that it's a lot more embarrassing to come by yourself that if someone else, say your mother, comes in and sees you in this position?"

"D-don't twist around my answer like that-unh!" Yosuke jerked as Yu gave one of his nipples a hard twist. Burning pain shot through his body, and he was a little ashamed to admit to himself that it felt pretty damn good. "Ah!"

"It's alright, my little _Yo-chan_. You can come. This is far from over." Yu whispered into Yosuke's ear, his voice low. "I haven't even gotten to enjoy you _fully_ yet. The straw, remember?" He held up the straw for the other boy to see.

Before Yosuke can respond, Yu kisses him again, this time slipping his tongue into the brown-haired boy's mouth. A few seconds into the kiss, Yosuke can feel one of Yu's hands creeping down his body, past his stomach, right to his member. Eagerly, Yosuke bucks right up into his partner's hand.

It's only a matter of minutes before he's panting, then his body is shuddering under Yu as he comes. It's a few seconds before his breathing is calm enough for him to speak. "F-fuck you… Yu…knew what you were doing…"

"You seemed to enjoy it enough." Yu said with a polite smile. He holds up his other hand- the one with the cursed straw. "Now we get to the _really_ fun part."

"What…?" Yosuke's heart gave a sudden pounding against his ribs.

"You haven't forgotten that I have needs too…have you, Yosuke? You've been doing nothing to give me the pleasure I've given you, but this way you can." He presses two fingers to Yosuke's lips.

It is unusual for him, but Yosuke said nothing, instead he took Yu's fingers into his mouth slowly. _You want something, damn it?! I'll give you a show!_ He rubs Yu's fingers lightly with his tongue at first, before sucking them. He watches with _great_ amusement at how Yu's carefully maintained smile wavers. _Gotcha, partner!_

"Still got some 'fight' left I see," Yu said, quickly replacing the confident smirk Yosuke had destroyed just a few seconds ago.

"Course I do, partner! I may just be lying here, but I got my ways…to spice things up…!" Yosuke said with a smile just as confident as Yu's. His smile faded when he felt a wet finger press against…_Oh gods._ Blood rushed to his face and his body temperature rose until he felt he was at the mercy of a blazing internal sun. "…hey, wh-where are you touching?!" A calm "you know where" was the answer to his pointless question. He let out a little gasp when Yu's finger entered him fully. _Okay, that wasn't so bad-shit!_ He reached up with both hands and grabbed onto Yu's arms, his fingers digging into the skin. A second finger pushed past the tight ring of muscles.

"…you're going to cut off my circulation." Yu said as he started to move his fingers in sync, which caused Yosuke to tighten his grip. Yu grunted in slight pain, and placed his other hand on the other's stomach to help him calm down.

"Ah…Yu…" Yosuke breathed, beginning to relax a little. He loosened his grip at last and looked up at his partner. "Dude…are…are you done yet…?"

"Not quite. One more." Yu still held the straw in his hand, and he prodded Yosuke's entrance with it before slipping it in. He heard his friend take in a sharp breath.

"Oh gods, Yu…Yu…you didn't…" Yosuke groaned, feeling that smooth, plastic _thing_ enter him. He knew what it was…and he definitely did not like it. "_Please_ tell me you didn't."

"You already know that I did." Yu replied, smirking. He continued to move his fingers along with the straw. "Didn't you want my straw? That's why I gave it to you. It's quite useful. It can reach what my fingers can't." With that, he moved the straw further up- though only a little bit because he felt that he was close to _it_, Yosuke's "golden spot".

He couldn't have been more correct. Yosuke moaned loudly, and his whole body twitched.

"Want me to blow on the other end?" Yu couldn't hide the amused tone in his voice.

"Oh fuck _yes_-er, no."

"Well, which is it-" Yu jerked the straw forward, then back again. Yosuke jerks hard in response and moans again. "Yes or no?"

"Uh-!" Yosuke can barely get the words out because Yu jerks the straw once more. _He's a sadist- I knew it!_ "S-stop trying…to kill me…d-damn it!"

With that, Yu takes away the straw and his fingers, receiving a small sound of protest from Yosuke, who quieted when Yu finally freed his member.

"Gods, Yu…you're…you're amazing in every way…" Yosuke said, swallowing, a ruby blush spreading across his cheeks. "It's unfair, dude…" _What the hell?!_

Yu gave his partner a pleasant smile before positioning himself between Yosuke's legs. He hoisted the other's legs over his shoulders. He looked down into brown eyes. "Are you ready?"

Yosuke nodded. "…please…_promise me_ you won't split me in half…" Yu gave him a reassuring smile, though Yosuke still couldn't calm his nerves completely, he nodded again. He inhaled sharply as Yu started to come inside. He held his breath for several seconds, pain causing his chest to tighten. His fingers were digging into Yu's arms again.

"It's all in." Yu was breathing harder now. "Yosuke…" He placed a kiss against the other's knee.

It hurt, _gods_, it hurt. _If this was right, it wouldn't hurt this bad…right?_ Yosuke could feel tears leaking out of his closed eyes, and was grateful when Yu wiped them away gently. It was about another minute before he was comfortable enough for Yu to move. "O-okay, partner…" Yosuke said, his voice slightly faint. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "…j-just be gentle, alright? …I don't wanna…have to explain to…my mom why I need stitches in a place where I should never have to." He didn't like how shaky his voice was, but his whole body was trembling and he couldn't control it. He swallowed again when he felt Yu start to move slowly. He shut his eyes again and covered his face with his arm. Yosuke really didn't want to have to look Yu in the eye. He didn't want to look at him at all, in fact. _It's too…embarrassing…shit…_

Yu leant in close, as far as he could go. "I never got to ask you…" His voice was low and undeniably sensual- heat burned in Yosuke's stomach as Yu continued. "…what were you thinking about when you had my shake?"

"N-now's not the time…! Ah!" Yu suddenly picked up the pace. Yosuke's knuckles are white from the strain of holding onto his partner for dear life. The initial pain he felt was quickly melting away into something else that was awfully close to pleasure.

"…you wanted to be my shake, didn't you?" Yu continues to talk in a heated whisper as if he didn't hear what Yosuke had said moments before. He strokes the back of one of Yosuke's thighs with his hand. "Mm…what flavor would Yosuke be, if he were a shake…?"

Somehow, Yu had gotten even faster. _He's a demon!_ Yosuke could barely keep up with the pace.

"…you're not answering me."

Yu hits a spot that has Yosuke practically screaming and silently asking for more. It's the same spot as before, but Yu jabs at it with a particularly sharp thrust. A few drops of precum drip onto his stomach and he knows he's not far off, but Yu doesn't show any intention of stopping any time soon. To distract himself from the dull aching throb of his member, Yosuke attempts to answer Yu's earlier question. "…unh…" He remembers the delicious hazelnut shake and swallows back the moan when Yu stabs that bundle of nerves once more. "…ah-!"

"What was that, Yosuke?" Yu gives the arm covering most of his partner's face a lick before reaching over and pulling it away. "Please…don't hide your face from me, partner." His voice is gentle and his eyes are soft, and Yosuke almost relaxes until Yu slams back into him, setting his body on fire and making his nerves scream. He throws his head back and nearly screams. His body feels like jelly, and he swears he's going to melt right into Yu. Then he remembers Yu's question again. "Ha-hazelnut…!"

"Good…good choice." Yu's own voice has turned into heavy pants. "You're so…mouthwateringly tasty…that I'd drink you…nice and slow…" His pace slowed down precious little. "I'd savor you…let you coat my tongue…and drink you dry." His mouth is against Yosuke's neck. "…just like this." H starts sucking on the skin there, making sure to make his mark.

"_Fuck_…Yu…I'm-!" Yosuke can barely get the sentence out before he's swept far away by a strong tide of pleasure. It seems like hours before he's washed back up on the shores of reality, before he can feel anything. Then suddenly he can feel everything- their sweaty skin and clothes, the sticky white substance covering their stomachs, Yu's breath warm and ragged against his skin. It's a little after he's come down from his high that he realizes that Yu is still moving, and that _hell_ it kinda hurts.

Yu's head lifts as if he's heard Yosuke's thoughts. His eyes are full of lust, of want, and it finally strikes Yosuke that's he's the one who made Yu feel this way. It makes him feel good, really. All he can say is his partner's name in a voice so faint and breathless it hardly registers in his ears as his own. "…Yu…"

"…I…know." Yu kissed Yosuke then; it's sloppy at best. He pulls away with a shuddering breath and speaks softly against Yosuke's neck. "…coming."

Yosuke can feel it shooting into him- it's warm, but strangely he doesn't find it disgusting, even when he knows it belongs to Yu, another boy. No, it feels pretty damn amazing. Yosuke reaches up, grabs onto Yu's back and holds on for seemingly dear life. The air between them fills with their soft gasps and moans until Yu's finished and he collapses onto Yosuke, breathing heavily.

"…damn partner…" Yosuke mumbles, turning to face Yu. That…that felt so awesome…" He smiled and patted his friend on the back. "If…I had known this was gonna happen, I'd-"

"You'd have stolen my milkshake a lot sooner, is that it?" Yu sat up, smirking. "Or maybe you would have covered yourself in it, and invited me to come and 'clean' you-"

"Hey, stop talking like that!" Yosuke snapped, his face hot and flustered. "Anyway…let's get cleaned up…" When he saw Yu's amused expression, he added, "For real. My parents are probably going to be here soon!"

"Why not let them see?"

"Don't even joke like that, dude. My life would explode like a nuclear bomb." Yosuke groaned, shaking his head. _No, worse. It would be so much worse!_ "Anyways, get off me so I can go shower." He could almost hear Yu's response, so he added, "You _can't_ come with me!"

* * *

The split milkshake was taking a horribly long time to come out. It was sticky as hell, and had turned a section of his rug into a matted, swamp-colored mess, but Yosuke was determined to restore his rug to its former immaculate orange glory. He was focusing very hard on this problem so he wouldn't have to make awkward conversation with Yu. And speaking of his so-called partner…

"Why aren't you helping me with this?!" He demanded, shooting his "partner" a sharp look.

Yu simply gave the other boy a pleasant smirk. He didn't speak for several seconds. Yosuke was getting ready to say something else until Yu interrupted him. "Yosuke."

"What?"

"I think I love you."

Yosuke stared back at Yu for a couple of seconds before he burst out with nervous laughter. "Dude, did I just hear you right? You can't be serious!" As a testament to his true feelings, Yosuke's face was flushed red. "You'd better quit shitting me, man!"

"Well, it's up to you if you think this is a joke…_or not_." Yosuke replied calmly.

"Hey, Yu…" He paused in his vigorous scrubbing and stared down at his hands for a few moments before looking back at his partner.

"Hmm?"

"You think I could do it to you next time?"

"Sure, if you're up to the challenge." Yu got up from his perch on the couch and walked over to Yosuke. He kneeled down and placed a kiss against the other boy's lips. "Mind you, I love a good challenge. If you win, you can find out what flavor I am."

"Flavor?" Yosuke echoed, swallowing hard once more. _Suddenly, I've got a bad feeling…What's this guy planning?_

"Milkshakes."

"Oh _hell_ no. Please no more shakes. They're what made my life shit in the first place! Come _on_, dude!"

"We wouldn't have gotten here if not for those shakes." Yu took the rag from Yosuke and started to scrub the rug. He smiled sexily, his gray eyes flashing. "So, are you going to take the 'Narukami Challenge', or are you a spineless coward?"

"Ngh-when you put it like that, what choice do I have?!" Despite his words, Yosuke smiled back. "You'd better be ready for this. I'm going to give you a run for your money."

Yu chuckled, and a cold feeling of dread sunk into the pit of Yosuke's stomach. "Then the challenge has begun."

* * *

**Yes, I am hinting at a sequel, bwahahaha. Can our man Yosuke complete the challenge? Thanks for reading! Until we meet again...!**


End file.
